Make It Happen
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Mercedes & Quinn are gifted a vacation for their high school graduation. While away, their feelings for each other are made known and explored. Girl!peen Quinn. One-shot for Mercedes Jones Week, Day 4: Favorite Romantic Ship, cannon or non-canon.


**Title:** Make It Happen  
**Author:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Quinn Fabray & Mercedes Jones  
**Word Count:** 9,042  
**Summary:** Mercedes & Quinn are gifted a vacation for their high school graduation. While away, their feelings for each other are made known and explored. Girl!peen Quinn. One-shot for Mercedes Jones Week, Day 4: Favorite Romantic Ship (cannon or non-canon)  
**A/N:** I gave a little more background to Quinn than I did Mercedes mostly because I wanted to show how she came to feel so connected with Mercedes & her family. In other words, no, I didn't lose sight of this being Mercedes Jones Week, I just needed their connection to be deeper than what was displayed on the show.  
Currently unbetaed, please excuse my mistakes; they will be fixed at a later date.  
**Trigger Warning:** Mild mentions of rape.  
**Prompt:** Mercedes Jones Week, Day 4: Favorite Romantic Ship (canon or non-canon)  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

It was finally over. Four years of high school; done and done.

Mercedes can do nothing but smile as she walks towards the stage. Her smile widens a bit when her mother stops her and pulls her in to a hug. She whispers how proud she is of her and after coaxing from her husband, she allows Mercedes to continue onward to the stage.

As she's walking, she thinks about how far her and her friends in Glee Club have come. While she still had some reservations about the teachings of William Schuester, she could honestly say being in Glee Club had helped each of them grow.

When they first started Glee Club there were only five of them and she was only really friends with one of them; Kurt. She thought Tina was some weird Goth chick and Rachel's divatude rivaled her own. The two constantly butted heads for solos but in the end, they grew to respect each other and offered support whenever needed and Tina became one of her best friends.

The rest of New Directions that had joined later were also a part of her extended family; with the exception of Finn because really, the boy had no clue. They had all rallied around her when her grandmother fell ill and passed away last year.

She'd grown close to Quinn during their sophomore year. The blonde's father had kicked her out after learning of her pregnancy; Mercedes' parents offered the blonde a place to stay.

When Mercedes joined the Cheerios and started putting herself at risk because of her insecurities with her body, Quinn was there telling her she was beautiful just the way she was.

Her smile grows as she remembers that moment. She remembered going home early with Quinn that day and having a talk with her mother about her passing out at school. That's when it started; she could almost pinpoint the exact moment when she started feeling more than friendship towards the blonde.

She kept those feelings hidden though, because what would Quinn think if she knew the woman she shared a house with was checking her out all the time; especially when it was Quinn's time of the mouth. She'd walked in on Quinn getting dressed one day and saw her not so lady parts. It wasn't at all how the blonde had wanted her or the Jones family to find out but since it happened, it created the perfect reason for Quinn to talk about it.

While she still had female sexual organs, obviously because she had Beth, during the time of her period her sexual organs changed from female to male. There were many nights since that day that Mercedes found herself thinking of Quinn as she pleasured herself; she wished it was Quinn's hand or tongue or _other_ parts inside her when she came. But she never said a word or gave any signs that she might feel that way.

* * *

Quinn's smile is about ten miles wide as she walks down the auditorium steps towards the stage. She catches a wink from Papa Jones as Mama Jones pulls her into a hug as well. Her eyes light up as she looks over Mama Jones' shoulder and sees her daughter sitting on Mercedes' brother's lap, smiling and waving at her. When Mama Jones finally releases her she continues to walk away from the row that her family is sitting in towards the stage. It makes her smile even more to think of her family.

Everyone in New Directions had some type of issue all through high school; but Quinn and a few others were hit a bit harder than most. For starters, she was assaulted during her sophomore year. She was dating Puck at the time; he was the first person she thought to call after the ordeal was finished. He'd tried to convince her to go to the police but she was too scared and she had a feeling that it would be a waste of time; the man who assaulted her worked with her father at his law firm.

After finding out that she was pregnant, Puck convinced her to at least tell her parents how it happened; he went with her the night she decided to talk to them. Her fears were confirmed. Her father showed her no sympathy and he even forbade her mother to speak or move when the woman tried to give some type of comfort to Quinn. He basically called his daughter a whore and kicked her out. It took everything in her to convince Puck not to beat the man senseless.

Puck's mom housed her for awhile, but she really didn't have the space or means to take care of another teenager, much less said teenager's child; and after Quinn broke up with Puck she didn't really want to be there anymore anyway. The break up was mostly amicable, Puck still wanted to try to keep their relationship but he understood; Quinn had started to take a lot of her anger out on Puck and she didn't want to continue to do that. It would probably surprise most people to know that he was a good boyfriend and even better friend to her. She wasn't sure where she would go and out of the clear blue Mercedes had offered her a place to stay.

Mercedes and Puck had actually dated for a short time during their freshman year. Quinn didn't know it, and Mercedes and Puck would never tell her, but the diva offering her a home was not a coincidence. Puck had told Mercedes what was going on and then they both talked to Mercedes' parents. Quinn living with them wasn't a hard idea to sell. Once they heard the girl's story they practically told the pair to get the young blonde moved in or else.

Living with the Jones' was a God-send in Quinn's eyes. She was an only child so she never really got to experience living with a house full of people. The Jones' were as kind hearted and loving as anyone could be and Quinn loved being there. Besides Mercedes and her parents; there was Mercedes' older brother Eddie, and the twins Mara and Sloan who were the youngest of the bunch. Each one of them showed love to Quinn like she had always been a part of the family.

After New Directions' performance at Regionals that year, Quinn's water broke after her mother had surprised her backstage and told her that she was divorcing her father. Her mother, Puck, and Mercedes were in the delivery room with her the whole time. Puck even named the baby girl, Beth, just before Quinn gave her up for adoption. As strange luck would have it, she still got to be a part of her daughter's life. The woman that adopted her daughter was Rachel's birth mother, Shelby; who ended up dating her mother.

Quinn had moved back home after having Beth and things developed between Shelby and Judy. It seemed like things had, for the most part, gone back to normal for Quinn; but they didn't stay that way. At the beginning of junior year, Russell Fabray broke into his old home, killed his ex-wife, her girlfriend and then turned the gun on himself. Quinn walked into the living room the next day and found Beth crying in a pool of Shelby's blood. It was speculated by police that Quinn would've been killed also; had she been home. No one was sure why he'd left Beth alone.

According to the courts, mother or not, Quinn was still a minor. Judy's parents had died when she was a child, so that left only Russell's parents. They said they would take her, but not Beth. Had Quinn been younger she would have had no choice but to go with her paternal grandparents; as it was, she was of an age that the court would take her requests in to consideration. Her grandparents reminded her too much of Russell and she wanted nothing to do with them; especially if they were going to keep her from her daughter. She turned again to the Jones' for help. They petitioned the court and were granted custody of Quinn; Quinn and Beth moved into the Jones home shortly after. The young blonde used a portion of her inherited money to add on two rooms to the Jones' home so none of them would be cramped trying to make room for her and Beth; and as a thank you, she had their basement enlarged as well. Papa Jones seemed eternally grateful for that; the extra space allowed him to make his own man cave. She sold the old Fabray home and put the money into two savings accounts; one for Beth's college tuition and the other for her own college tuition.

Throughout everything, Mercedes was by her side.

Her smile falters just a bit as she accepts her diploma. In a few months she's going to have to leave her family. She got accepted to every school she applied for. In the end she was between Ohio State University and Yale. When she brought her dilemma up to Papa Jones, the man smacked her on the side of her head. Not very hard, but hard enough; he told her Yale was the obvious choice. He didn't understand why the decision was so hard until she brought up Beth.

She didn't want to drop her child on them and in her research she'd found that the cost of living was lower in Columbus and she could easily find a daycare and an apartment close to campus. When put that way, he understood and complimented her on trying to think ahead, but he told her it was unnecessary. He and his wife had already planned on keeping Beth so Quinn wouldn't have those extra worries. College is stressful enough without being a teenaged parent; he and his wife knew what that was like first hand. They'd had Eddie while they were too young. Luckily for them his mother had helped a great deal and they found it only right for them to help Quinn as well.

Yes, it was finally hitting her now. In a few weeks she'd be leaving Ohio; her family; her daughter; Mercedes.

During their sophomore year she started to develop feelings for the diva. The day Mercedes had passed out at school, she wasn't just saying things to make her feel better. When she told Mercedes she was beautiful; she meant it. But even after the diva had walked in on her and found out her secret, and still accepted her, she had never let on about her feelings. She saw herself as damaged goods and she thought Mercedes deserved much better than her. So she cleared her head, fixed her smile, and wrapped an arm around Mercedes' shoulder as they stood together cheering with the rest of their graduating class.

* * *

Last night had been rough; in a good way. Puck's graduation party was as crazy as one could expect it to be; insanely loud music, lots of dancing, and way too much alcohol. Mercedes and Quinn both sat at the dining room table with cups of tea trying to soothe their pounding heads.

"Not that I'm not grateful but, something's weird," Quinn said.

"Weird how?" Mercedes asked.

"Why is it so quiet?" was Quinn's reply.

Mercedes opened her mouth to answer but closed it fairly quickly because she realized she didn't have an answer at all. She was pretty sure when they stumbled home in the wee hours of the morning that Eddie was on the couch. He'd fallen asleep in his scrubs and they could barely keep themselves upright so they left him there. They heard the twins playing video games in the basement, as was customary when they were on break from school. The elder Jones' were asleep as was Beth when Quinn checked on her; but right now, both girls were noticing the house seemed eerily quiet. It wasn't until they got up and looked around that they found the note next to packed luggage by the front door.

Mama and Papa Jones had left them a graduation present; a week's stay at a resort in Hawaii which included their own private condo and beach. They were to meet the rest of the family after their week was up.

"Um … o-kay … where are we supposed to meet them?" Mercedes asked.

"Apparently Mama J is going to call and let us know what hotel they're at; they left earlier this afternoon," Quinn replied after reading the rest of the note, "weren't the twins in the basement when we got home? If they had a plane to catch today wouldn't they have been in bed?"

"It was probably all part of the plan," Mercedes guessed, "Mom can be very elaborate with surprises when she wants to be."

"Yeah, I guess so. Wait … that means they took Beth too," Quinn said.

"I swear if you don't stop acting surprised that they want to be around that child I'm going to slap you. She might as well be their real granddaughter for how much they spoil her. Hell, she looks like she could be blood anyway. Whenever you're not around the ladies at church swear up and down that she's mine and Mom and dad are just trying to cover up that some non-existent white boy got me pregnant," Mercedes rolled her eyes at the thought.

Quinn chuckled because she had heard some of the ladies say that; several times. She never made a big deal out of it because she secretly liked the idea of Mercedes being Beth's other mother; the little girl adored her.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes?"

"The 'rents just gave us a trip to _Hawaii_."

It took a second before realization set in; and just like that their hangovers were forgotten as they danced around the kitchen cooking dinner. When dinner time rolled around the next day, they were watching the sun set on the beach in front of their seaside condo.

* * *

Meanwhile - The Jones Hotel Suite

The twins and Beth are surrounded by Lego pieces on the floor, Papa Jones is flipping channels and Eddie and Mama Jones are talking giddily about their brilliant plan while playing dominoes on the kitchenette counter.

"I sure hope you two know what you're doing," Papa Jones said.

"Stop trying to ruin our fun Earl, of course we know what we're doing."

"I'm just saying Veronica, for both their sakes I hope this works."

"Don't worry about Daddy Mom, he's just sore because he didn't come up with this idea," Eddie joked.

"Boy, don't think you're too grown for me to take my belt off now," Earl replied making everyone laugh.

"There is nothing to worry about, I know our girls. They spend too much time worrying about everyone else and not enough time thinking of themselves. Now, they have quiet time alone together so they can talk; everything will turn out just fine," Veronica stated.

"I think it's going to take all week," Mara said.

"Naw, I'll bet you it'll only takes a day," Sloan countered.

"And what makes you so sure young man?" Earl asked.

"Cause Quinn's my wingman and I know these things," Sloan said confidently.

"Hey, how come I'm not your wingman?" Eddie asked.

"Cause you can't keep a secret, duh," Sloan answered.

"The boy does have a point, you almost spilled the beans about this weekend twice," Earl chuckled.

"Yeah yeah; what big secrets does an eleven year old have anyway?" Eddie rolled his eyes and caused the family to tease him even more.

Veronica was sure the time Quinn and Mercedes spent together this week would result in them finally admitting their feelings for each other. She'd seen their mutual attraction a long time ago, but she had kept it to herself; if they weren't ready for that shift yet then she'd give them the time to figure it out. It just so happens that she thinks they've had quite enough time; a gentle push into each other's arms would do them some good.

She remembered back when Quinn had first moved in. The blonde had come home and complained about pains in her abdomen. They weren't severe enough to warrant a hospital visit, but they were still very bothersome. She was walking down the hall when she heard Mercedes singing. The door to the guest room, which had become Quinn's room, was halfway open and she leaned against the door jam holding the cup of tea that she was had brought for the blonde. The girls were lying on the bed facing each other as Mercedes sang 'I'll Stand By You' by The Pretenders. Her hand gently rubbed circles over Quinn's bare enlarged belly as she sang. When the song finished she asked if Quinn felt better and the blonde affirmed that she did. She went on to say that the little one growing inside her usually calmed when she knew Mercedes was close. Veronica quietly walked into the room and set the tea on the nightstand; the girls were so caught up in each other they didn't even notice her entrance or exit.

Truth be told, Mercedes being in a relationship with another woman had never crossed her mind; until that moment. Her daughter had only ever talked about what boy she thought was cute at school and had never shown any signs of attraction toward another female. But, as with most things, Veronica assumed there was always one; and if that one for Mercedes was Quinn, then so be it.

* * *

Back At The Seaside Condo

For the second day of their vacation Quinn and Mercedes decided to just stay on the beach in pleasant seclusion from the world. There were a few shops in town that they wanted to check out, but they were in no rush to share the other with the rest of the world yet. Quinn walked onto the beach wearing a bikini top and swimming trunks while Mercedes had on a swimsuit under a t-shirt and sarong. Quinn looked at her as they sat on their lounge chairs and chuckled shaking her head.

"Care to share the joke."

"Why are you so covered up?"

"Why are you?"

"Woman, I'm wearing a bikini top. Do I really need to point out how much it doesn't cover up my stretch marks?"

"And the bottoms? I'm sure they didn't come in a set."

"No they didn't, but whoever packed my luggage was considerate enough to remember my special condition."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's that time of the month and I don't feel like tucking to put on my bikini bottoms. I'm much more comfortable this way thank you very much. Now, what's your excuse?"

Mercedes didn't hear anything after 'it's that time of the month'. When those words left Quinn's mouth her core started to throb and she was powerless to stop her eyes from settling on the blonde's crotch.

"Stop trying to ignore me."

"Huh … what?"

"What is with the t-shirt?"

"I'm sure no one wants their vacation interrupted by settling their eyes on … this," Mercedes pointed at herself.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Quinn was genuinely confused.

"Not all insecurities go away and stay away Quinn," Mercedes sighed.

And now Quinn understood, sort of. She didn't know who Mercedes thought would be seeing them.

"We're on a private beach Mercy."

"I know, but some weird perv might be on another beach with a pair of binoculars or something, I don't know. Regardless, I don't think anybody wants to see this."

"Maybe I do," Quinn mumbled.

"What?" Mercedes thought she'd heard what Quinn said but her insecurities wouldn't let her believe what she heard right at that moment.

"Nothing," Quinn said quickly as she stood and held her hands out for Mercedes to grab, "up."

Mercedes sighed and took her hands, allowing Quinn to pull her to her feet.

"Do you trust me?" Quinn asked as she stared into the diva's eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then trust what I'm telling you. You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever set eyes on; and your colossal heart is just a bonus," Quinn held her dark brown eyes as she spoke; making sure Mercedes didn't notice that she'd let go of one of her hands to untie her sarong, "and I for one feel lucky to be a part of your world."

Quinn dropped Mercedes' other hand and relieved her of her t-shirt. It wasn't until then that the diva noticed her sarong in a pool of cloth at her feet. Quinn took a few moments to admire the red swim suit on Mercedes; but was careful not to let her gaze linger for too long.

"Now you owe me a hug," Quinn said as closed the small distance between them.

She'd meant to lay her head on Mercedes' shoulder but ended up resting her forehead against the diva's as her arms wrapped around Mercedes' waist. Mercedes breathed deeply and slowly released her breath as she closed her eyes and placed her arms around Quinn's neck. She unconsciously started to play with the small hairs at the base of Quinn's hairline. Her body temperature was starting to rise; Quinn felt so … right, in her arms.

Quinn's throat had gone dry and she was trying to swallow as much as possible, hoping her saliva would give her some reprieve; but it didn't work. Her palms slowly slid up and down Mercedes' bare back; straying dangerously close to the curves of her backside as she pulled the diva closer and closer. She became alarmed when she felt a familiar twitch in her shorts, but she couldn't make herself back away.

"Is … is that…?" Mercedes knew what was now pressing against her but she didn't want to actually say it.

"Damn, I'm sorry Mercy," Quinn said as she finally pushed herself to step back, "you just … really make me horny."

"Excuse me," Mercedes said with surprise.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut while she replied, "fuck my life I just said that out loud, I'm so sorry Mercedes."

Quinn quickly tried to pull away but Mercedes had grabbed her hands and wouldn't let her go far. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mercedes.

"Is that all I make you feel?" Mercedes asked quietly.

Quinn swallowed again in an attempt to heal her parched throat and slowly shook her head. Mercedes' heart seemed like it wanted to pound right through her chest. She always got lost in Quinn's eyes.

"What … what else do you feel?"

Quinn is silent for a few moments. She's finding it hard to pinpoint the exact words to let Mercedes know how she feels.

"Can I show you?"

"Yes."

It was like everything was happening in slow motion. She let go of one of the soft hands that held hers and palmed Mercedes' cheek. She closed the small gap between them and let her eyes slip shut as her lips brushed against the diva's. She silently asked permission and was granted entrance; they both moaned when the kiss deepened. Quinn kept the kiss slow but firm. Her arms once again made their way around the diva's waist and Mercedes snaked her arms around Quinn's neck; one of hands fisted in Quinn's hair as she tried to pull the blonde closer. When the kiss ended they rested their foreheads together and tried to catch their breaths.

"Does that answer your question?" Quinn asked.

Mercedes was going to say yes, but another thought took over. She chuckled at herself for thinking it but decided to go with it anyway.

"Uh uh," she said as she shook her head; she couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her face.

"No?" Quinn caught on right away, "you need me to show you again?"

"Yes please."

The blonde was more than happy to oblige Mercedes' request. By the time the kiss ended Quinn was sure she was starting to leak precum inside her shorts and Mercedes could feel a wet spot forming between her thighs.

"How about now?" Quinn asked.

"I think I caught the gist of what you're saying," Mercedes replied as she looked towards their temporary home, "how about we go inside and you explain further."

"Aren't we supposed to go for lunch soon?" Quinn teases.

Mercedes chuckles and begins to walk away, "I got something for you to eat."

She's a few steps away from Quinn when the words come out of her mouth, but she doesn't miss the groan the blonde gives her in reply.

"But if you really want to leave I suppose I can find some clothes…"

Quinn doesn't let her finish that sentence. She trots up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist as she walks in time with her.

"Not a chance."

They washed the sand off of their feet then kissed all the way to the bedroom. When they made their way on to the bed Quinn pulled on the straps of Mercedes' swimsuit; pulling them down just enough for the diva to slip her arms through, but still stay covered. After several more minutes Quinn pulled away and looked down at Mercedes.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing, I just like looking at you," Quinn answered.

"I thought you were hungry," Mercedes takes note of Quinn's eyes darkening as the blonde trails her eyes down then back up her body.

"Mmm, starving," Quinn replies.

Mercedes pulls her into another kiss; but Quinn pulls away after a few minutes and Mercedes watches her as she stares.

"What's on your mind Q?"

"You."

"Care to be more specific?"

"I don't want you to feel rushed; nothing needs to happen … I mean, we don't need to do this right now."

"Which loosely translates to you thinking this is my first time doesn't it?"

"No! I mean … it's not?"

"I've had sex before Quinn," Mercedes chuckles at the blonde.

"Oh."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything Mercy, I just … I don't know; I didn't know. That's all."

Mercedes was inclined to get upset, but then she took a good look at the blonde's demeanor; scared Quinn. It finally clicked then. Quinn wasn't stalling because of Mercedes; she was nervous because it was the first time she would be having sex with her extra parts.

Mercedes pushed Quinn until she lay on her back, then she straddled her waist. Quinn's arms snaked around her body as her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. Mercedes pressed her lips to Quinn's forehead then to both of her cheeks.

"Better?"

"Yeah; I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. Like you said, we don't have to do anything…"

"Mercedes," Quinn interrupted her, "does that feel like I don't want to do anything?" Quinn asked with a roll of her hips.

"Mmm, you're not allowed to tease me like that," Mercedes replied.

Quinn quickly leaned up and stole a kiss.

"You know, that's kind of impressive," Mercedes stated.

"What is?"

"You're still hard. Most guys would've lost wood by now."

"Well, most guys are guys; they jerk off for the quick fix."

"And you don't?"

"I have before; your fault by the way, but I did other things too."

"What other things and how is you getting a hard-on my fault?"

"It was your fault because everything you do turns me on; whether I'm on my period or not. You have no idea how hard it was for me to not put my hands all over you when I was pregnant; pregnancy hormones tend to make you ridiculously randy. As far as other things that I did, I learned to build up stamina basically. I'd push myself as close to the edge as I could then stop or I'd find pornos on the internet to watch, or think about you, and jerk off at different intervals just to see how long I could stay hard and quickly I could get it up again after cumming … shit."

"What?"

"No condoms."

"Condoms?"

"I'm not exactly shooting blanks here; I can get you pregnant and I'm pretty sure one child between us is more than enough right now."

"One child between us?" Mercedes says softly.

Quinn took a moment before answering.

"Yeah, is that okay? You know, nobody told her to start calling you Momma Mercy, but she does it for a reason. She already sees you as her other mother."

Mercedes leaned down and gave Quinn a long deep kiss that left the blonde moaning for more.

"I'm more than okay with that."

Quinn rolls them over as she claims Mercedes' lips again. Her kiss is urgent but soft. Mercedes groans in protest as she pulls away.

"Let me run to town really quick…"

"Quinn, how irresponsible do you think I am? I've been on birth control since the summer before sophomore year; we're covered. If you don't make love to me right now I will kick you out of my bed and take care of it myself."

Quinn opens her mouth to protest but closes it quickly and starts to contemplate what watching Mercedes touch herself would be like. Mercedes catches the far off look in her green eyes and the hint of a smirk on her face and smacks her arm.

"Ouch, abuse."

"Perv."

"Oh my sexy baby," Quinn chuckles, "you have no _idea_ the dirty fantasies I've had about you," she steals a quick kiss before tilting her head so she can put her mouth right next to Mercedes' ear, "watching you rub your clit and finger your pussy, preferably simultaneously, are only two actions on a fairly long list."

The tone Quinn uses makes Mercedes shiver. Quinn shifts her body so she's lying directly between the chocolate thighs she's been dreaming of and plants small kisses on her lover's neck.

"What … oh God."

Mercedes tries to ask a question, but Quinn grinding her hardened sex against her throbbing heat distracts her.

"I didn't quite catch that beautiful," Quinn says with a smirk as she continues her ministrations.

"What … mmm … fantasies?"

"This was one. Kissing you and grinding against you; making you wet," Quinn whispers in her ear as she slowly increases the pressure of her achingly slow thrusts.

Mercedes knows she's already soaked through her suit, but the only thing she can get out of her mouth is a series of moans.

"I had this dream about you once," Quinn continued, "I walked into this club and you were the only other person there. You were wearing a satin blood red corset with garters and matching black panties and black knee length high heeled boots. Fuck Mercedes you looked so damn sexy; I just wanted to eat you up."

Quinn feels herself creeping closer and closer to the edge. Mercedes' hips are starting to move faster so she tightens her grip until they slow to the speed she wants them at. She knows her lady needs a release soon, but she needs her to hold on just a bit longer. She takes the time to swallow the moans that the other woman is producing; kissing her deeply as she moves a hand down then up a quivering inner thigh. She releases Mercedes' lips and trails kisses back down her neck. She moans at the feel of Mercedes' nails scraping her skin when her tongue touches a sensitive spot behind the diva's right ear.

"You danced for me, and just when I thought it was over, you walked over and sat in my lap. I was so wet for you. You reached back and put your hand on my neck as you moved your waist to the music. Then you took one of my hands and slid it up your thigh, and you told me to touch you."

Quinn slid her fingers past the wet material of Mercedes' suit and used her middle finger to make circles on the diva's throbbing clit. Mercedes was powerless to control her hips any longer. Quinn held her weight on the forearm of her free hand and watched in awe as Mercedes rode her finger. The faster her woman's hips moved the faster and tighter were the circles she made.

Mercedes' climax hit her hard. Quinn felt her toes curl against the skin of her calves and her nails dig into her back. Her back arched and her mouth opened in a silent scream; Quinn watched in awe and didn't remove her hand until Mercedes' shivers had mostly subsided.

"Fuck … me," Mercedes said once she regained command of her voice.

"I'll get to that eventually," Quinn replied making Mercedes giggle.

"If that's what happens when you finger me, I don't know if I have the energy for you to get there babe."

"Well I didn't _actually_ finger you; but still, if somebody would have let me go in to town I might have brought back some energy drinks and then they wouldn't have to worry."

"Nope; you're still not allowed to go anywhere."

"And what am I supposed to do while you regain said lost energy?"

"Hmm, I don't know … how about telling me another one of those fantasies?"

"My dirty mind doesn't offend you then?"

"Not at all; I think that's part of the reason I came so hard. Visualizing everything you said."

"Only part of the reason? What's the rest?"

"You," Mercedes pulls Quinn down and gives her a soft kiss, "I've wanted you for so long and now I have you."

"I'm so in love with you."

"I love you too."

They seal their declarations with a kiss that quickly turns heated.

"Mmm, baby wait," Mercedes pushes lightly on Quinn's chest.

"What?"

"I really need to take this off."

"I have no objections," Quinn says with a smile.

She moves and sits on her knees between her lover's legs and helps her remove her swimsuit.

Mercedes is inclined to cover herself as Quinn sets her leg back down and tosses her swimwear to the floor. She's never felt so exposed before. Her arms start to move, but Quinn catches her and gently grasps her hands.

"Let me look at you," the words come out as a barely audible request.

She watches as Quinn's eyes slowly roam down her body. She feels her core clench when Quinn's gaze hits it; a moist tongue swipes over cherry red lips in anticipation. She reaches up and grasps the waistband of Quinn's shorts then pulls her down into a searing kiss.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Mercedes says in between kisses.

Quinn again sets herself on her knees and takes off her bikini top. Nerves get the best of her for a moment and she stumbles taking off her swim trunks. She rights herself and tosses her last article of clothing to the floor and watches as her diva appraises her body.

Mercedes has seen glimpses of Quinn's body before; but she's never been up close and personal. Quinn's always worried about her stretch marks, but Mercedes thinks they're barely visible. She thinks Quinn's body is beautiful; including the protruding thick hardened flesh at the apex of her thighs.

"I do believe you owe me a fantasy," Mercedes says when her eyes meet Quinn's again.

Quinn thought for a moment before she spoke.

"What's in it for me?"

"Tell me what you want."

Quinn took her hand and ghosted it from Mercedes' knee to her still wet center, "put your hand right here," she husked.

Mercedes hesitated for just a moment before obliging Quinn's request. She teased her opening and gathered some of her juices then slowly worked her fingers over her clit.

"There was a day junior year when Schue had us practicing our parts for Rocky Horror separately. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah."

"I was tired from Cheerio practice already so I choose to sit a few rows back from everybody else. Watching you in that outfit with San and Britt dancing around you kind of made me all tingly and I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, San was waking me up and telling me they were leaving. Or at least that's what I thought at the time, it wasn't until later that I figured out I was dreaming. Anyway, I started gathering my things when I noticed you still moving around on stage."

Quinn has to pause for a moment and enjoy the sight in front of her. Her hand strays to her own sex and she slowly begins to stroke it. Mercedes opens her eyes when the silence stretches for just a bit too long and she moans when she sees Quinn's fist sliding up and down her cock.

"Come here," she says as she rises up.

Quinn leans in to kiss her and then feels her body being pushed down; she ends up lying on her back. Mercedes positions one of the blonde's arms so she's lying on it as it wraps around her waist. She drapes a leg over one of Quinn's then leans in for a kiss. Quinn's hips buck when Mercedes palms her cock then travels further down to cup her balls. The diva smiles when she pulls her lips away from Quinn and sees the blonde's eyes are still closed. She begins to slowly slide her fist up and down Quinn's length then urges her to continue talking.

"Um," it takes the blonde a few moments to gather her thoughts, "I noticed you still on stage … and when I looked around I saw that everyone else was gone. I walked towards the stage and took a seat in the front row. You didn't notice me until you were halfway through the song."

Quinn has to pause again. Her grip on Mercedes and the bed sheet has tightened and it's getting harder to control her breathing.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mercedes asks.

"Um um," Quinn frantically shakes her head, "mmm … just give me a second."

Mercedes slows her hand and places light kisses on Quinn's chest and neck.

"We do have all week … if you need to stop and take a break that is," she says cheekily.

Quinn raises her hand from Mercedes' smooth skin and delivers a smack to the diva's rump.

"Mmmm … I take it you don't need that break then?"

"No smartass," Quinn chuckles.

"You love me and my smart ass."

"Yes to both; now shush so I can continue."

Mercedes resumes her kisses to Quinn's neck as the blonde continues.

"You walked off the stage and stood in front of me and asked for a critique. I told you what I thought then you asked me to sit through another run and I did. Your moves were … more elaborate I guess would be the right word. You put more emphasis on some of your spins and changed how you moved your hips a little … it was … enticing. Unfortunately for me it was that time of the month and I was getting quite uncomfortable. I think you noticed because you walked off the stage again and stood right in front of me. You asked if I wanted help but I didn't really catch on at first so you took my hand and pulled me up out of the chair and kissed me. Your hand found its way under my skirt and you pulled down my spanks and panties then pushed me back down … mmm that feels really good."

"You're welcome," Mercedes chuckles, "so I pushed you back down and?"

"And all the chairs in that row disappeared and were replaced with just one very cushiony armless chair. You straddled my lap and pulled your skirt up … you didn't have any underwear on and … you felt … so damn gooohhh shit."

"Is that … what it felt like?"

Quinn didn't need to go any further with her story. Mercedes got the gist of it. She let go of Quinn's cock and positioned it to lay in a straight line directly in the center of her abdomen. She straddles Quinn's waist and grinds her dripping wet sex the length of Quinn's dick until her clit is repeatedly grinding against the sensitive area on the underside of the tip of Quinn's cock.

"N-no … I think … this feels so much better."

Mercedes leans down and connects their lips as their hips continue moving to a rhythm that's all their own. Quinn flips them over when she feels Mercedes speeding up. She slows ever so slightly and begins to speak into her lover's ear.

"You just reminded me of something baby."

"What would that be?"

Mercedes' voice is breathless and Quinn loses her thought pattern momentarily listening to her diva moan.

"You sound so damn sexy right now … even better than I remember."

Even in her sex fogged state of mind, Quinn's last words catch Mercedes' attention. Her hips slow and she opens her eyes. Quinn rises up and positions herself on her knees in between's Mercedes' legs once more. She sees the question swirling in her lover's chocolate eyes so she explains.

"It was a few months ago. Don't remember exactly how it happened but we had the house to ourselves for the weekend. You had gotten home before me and I don't think you heard when I came in. I walked upstairs and…"

Quinn pauses as the memory runs through her mind and she shivers as she caresses Mercedes' calves.

"And?"

"And, I heard you moaning. I was going to go to my room and close the door and turn up some music so you'd hear it and know you weren't alone anymore."

"But?"

"You sounded … just … I really couldn't ignore it baby. I walked down the hall and I was just going to listen but your door was open enough for me to peek through and … I couldn't help myself."

"What did you see?"

Quinn's somewhat surprised Mercedes isn't mad at her for being a creeper. She's wondering why the diva is so calm but she doesn't dwell on it.

"You were lying on your bed and teasing your nipples."

"Like this?"

Mercedes caresses her breasts and squeezes her ample mounds before taking her nipples and gently twisting them.

Quinn manages to nod her head in answer.

"What else did I do?"

"A-after awhile you slid one of your hands down between your legs and…"

Quinn loses her words when Mercedes' hand slides down her body and she begins to rub her swollen clit. She can't help but grip her beyond hard cock and begin to stroke it at the sight in front of her.

"Is that what you saw?" Mercedes asks through her gasps.

"Uh huh," Quinn replies breathlessly as her hand speeds up.

Her eyes are glued to Mercedes' core, so she misses the mischief in her eyes.

"Did you like watching me?"

"More … more than you know. And when you started using your toy … fuck … I wished it was me."

"When I saw you pull your dick out … I was really hoping you were gonna join me."

"Y-you saw me?"

"I left the door open on purpose," Mercedes confesses, "I wanted you to catch me … mmmm … I thought … if you saw me, then you wouldn't be able to walk away."

"I almost did; until you started using your toy … fuck Mercy … I _really_ wanted to join you."

Quinn's need to touch overrides her want to pace herself. She guides her dick to Mercedes' core and teases her opening.

"Baabyy … you're not supposed to tease me right now," Mercedes says.

"Didn't peg you for a lightweight love," Quinn replies.

Quinn pushes, just a bit, so the tip of her dick enters Mercedes' wetness.

"Quuiiinnn."

That's the final push that she needed. She moans Quinn's name as her orgasm rolls through her body.

Quinn's eyes stay glued to her lover's core. She feels her body temperature skyrocket when she sees, and feels, Mercedes' milky juices flow over the tip of her dick and spill on to the bed. Her tongue begins to tingle; she's dizzy with want and she can't wait any longer. She repositions herself and moves the diva's hand out of the way then plunges her tongue into wet heat. She groans as she feels fingers tangle in her hair. She swirls her tongue in firm circles around her lover's swollen bundle of nerves as she continues to ride out her orgasm.

When she's had her fill, she very urgently kisses her way up Mercedes' body; making sure to pay special attentions to certain areas along the way. They both moan when their lips meet. In the back of Quinn's mind she remembers that she wanted this to be slower; she very much enjoyed the teasing and she knows Mercedes did too. But on the other hand; she just watched Mercedes cum twice and she's beyond ready.

At this point Mercedes is literally itching to feel Quinn inside her. She's very much enjoyed their sex play so far. It seems Quinn may be a bigger freak than she anticipated; which excites her in ways that, she is now completely sure, only Quinn will ever get to know. She's almost inclined to pinch herself to see if she's dreaming. She's loved Quinn for so long, but she never thought they'd find their way to each other. Now that they have, she wants it all; and she wants it all, _now_.

"Baby … I need you," she says breathlessly.

Quinn thinks of being playful, but Mercedes' leg wrapping around her waist stops her. She slides her thick eight inches into her lover and loses her breath. Mercedes fairs no better.

"Ffuuuuu…"

"Yyeeee…"

Quinn's thrusts are slow and deep. She leans down and whispers in Mercedes' ear when she finds her voice again.

"I love you Mercedes."

"I … ahh … love you too … oohh I need…"

"What baby … what do you need?"

"F-faster."

Quinn is happy to oblige.

"Oohh shit … don't stop … don't stop."

"So … damn … good … aaahhhh."

There's a minor amount of panic in Quinn's mind. She's starting to feel the knot that has formed in the pit of her stomach coil tighter and tighter with every thrust. She's lasted longer by herself; but she didn't know exactly what she'd be feeling if ever her and Mercedes did get together. She's worried she'll finish before Mercedes does; she doesn't want that. She wants to give her lady the utmost pleasure she can give her; so she slows down to try to get herself under control.

Mercedes seems to sense her thoughts and she switches their positions. She rolls them over and moves her hips faster. Her sounds of pleasure blend with Quinn's in a song that only they can hear in their private vacation home.

"Baaa-byyy … if … uuhhh … if you don't s-stooopp…"

When Mercedes gets confirmation of her suspicions, she rides Quinn's dick even harder; faster.

"Don't hold back … want you … ooohhh fuck … want you to cum inside me."

"FFUUUCK MERCEDES!"

With those words she cums deep inside her lover. Mercedes shudders when she feels Quinn's warm sperm being released into her womb; and she continues to ride, never slowing.

Quinn finds her sex still hard inside Mercedes' heat when her orgasm has run its course.

The blonde again changes positions. She lays above Mercedes and moves one of the diva's legs up to rest over her shoulder; allowing her to go deeper.

"OH MY GOD BABY YES!"

"FFUUUCK … OOHH BABY!"

Quinn's hips move faster and faster as the headboard begins to beat repeatedly against the wall and nothing can be heard but their moans and sweat slicked skin slapping and sliding against one another.

"OOOHHH FUUCK!

Quinn's hitting every portion of Mercedes in all the right way. She marvels at the stretching feeling she gets from the blonde; the walls of her pussy cling ever so tightly to Quinn's massive erection.

"QUINN … SSSSHIITT … BAAABYYY LIKE THAT!"

"Almost … there," Quinn's voice is strained and near breathless.

She moves her hips impossibly faster and pounds into her lover.

"Aaahhh aaahhh."

"Merce-desss … ffuuuck baby!"

"I'm so close baby … oohh shit!"

Quinn was almost there too; so she reached in between them and rubbed fast circles on to Mercedes' clit.

"OOHH FUUUCK QUUUIINNN!"

Quinn's body begins to jerk as she hears Mercedes moan. At the feel of Mercedes' walls clamping around her sex, her release comes almost immediately after her lover's.

A cloud of burning heat seems to engulf the pair. Nails dig into skin and both ladies cry out each other's names in unison.

"MMMERRRRCEEEEDEEESSS!"

"QUUUIIINNNN!"

Their hips continue to roll and grind against each other. They both collapse in a heap. Aftershocks have their bodies set to shiver as they try to catch their breaths. Mercedes is the first to speak.

"I have an idea," she begins, feeling the blonde's dick begin to harden again inside her pussy.

"What's that?"

"How about we fulfill one of my fantasies?"

"What is it?"

"Sex on the beach."

"Mmmm … I do really love you."

"Dirty mind and all?"

"Every last atom that makes you, you."

At sunset the ladies made their way outside. Quinn laid down a blanket and made love to her girlfriend. They spent the remainder of their vacation in Hawaii wrapped up in each others' arms. They never did get to those shops; opting to simply spend their time together in seclusion. At the end of the week they received a text from Mama Jones telling them where to meet up.

* * *

Jones Hotel Suite

Quinn and Mercedes arrived just before lunch. Beth was ecstatic to see her mommies again. Everyone got a hug and said their hellos; everyone except Mama Jones.

"What's wrong baby," Earl asks.

"You know," Veronica begins looking pointedly at Mercedes and Quinn, "I thought you two would have been smarter than this."

"What do you mean Mom?" Mercedes asks.

"You're pregnant." Veronica says flatly.

"What? How?" Quinn asks.

"Oh boy; let me tell you a small story girls. Veronica has this … ability … to see when someone is pregnant. A friend of ours from church had twin boys several years ago. Before she even knew she was pregnant, Veronica called her and told her that she would be having a baby. Mind you, the lady was in upstate New York; and Veronica was in Ohio. If she says you're pregnant Baby Girl; you should probably take her seriously."

"Good job Q," Eddie laughed and playfully punched the blonde's shoulder, "now you're definitely part of the family."

"But…"

Quinn was in a fair amount of shock. She didn't quite know what to say as she looked at Mercedes holding Beth. It's not that she didn't believe Veronica, on the contrary, this wasn't the first time the woman had made an outlandish prediction; the trouble was that she was scarily always right.

Mercedes, Quinn, and the older Joneses spent a few hours talking about what the future may hold for the girls; then they enjoyed the rest of their vacation.

A month down the road, a trip to the family doctor proved Veronica right. The girls decided to delay attending Yale and Columbia for a year. They knew a rough road was ahead of them; but with their family behind them, they had no doubt that the future would be bright.


End file.
